Golf balls generally include a core and a durable cover surrounding the core. The core may be formed from any number of constructions and materials. For example, the core may include a rubber wound core or multiple core layers. Further, the durable cover may be coated with a cured coating layer formed from a topcoat coating composition. The cured coating layer may provide the golf ball with specific characteristics such as gloss, color, durability, and spin during flight. Since golf balls may be used by golfers of various playing abilities and under various playing conditions, the cured coating layer may be exposed to sunlight, extreme temperature ranges, repeated stresses from impact with a golf club, and potential contact with hard, abrasive surfaces during play.